Memories of Old
by Sakura no Kitsune
Summary: Toguro remembers the past he and his Tenshi shared together, shortly after her death....Genkai/Toguro Otouto
1. Remembering the Past, Facing the future

Helteage: Hey sup peoples? Been a long time since I last wrote a  
fic! This is a One-Shot, Toguro/Genkai fic.  
  
Arkea: Leu does not own anything that is presented in this fic. Thank  
you and enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
***************  
  
Toguro shot up, beads of sweat rolling down the makai's face.  
  
'Why?! Why does it still haunt me!?'  
  
He climbed from under the tangled sheets and entered the bathroom. He  
turned on the water, stripped down and stepped into the shower,  
closing the curtain, his mind never leaving the haunting nightmare  
since she died.  
  
'She deserved to die! She was weak! Only the strong can survive in  
this world. It was her choice to grow old and ugly! The thing I  
destroyed was only a shell! Not the woman I loved..'  
  
/Keep telling yourself that. The truth will soon enter your mind./  
the elderly woman's voice sounded in his head.  
  
"Just stay out of my head, hag!" Otouto yelled aloud.  
  
"Are you okay in there, brother?" Toguro Ani asked. "I'm fine!" The  
younger called.  
  
The elder Toguro walked from the door, confused by his younger  
brother's reactions as of late.  
  
Visions of the younger Genkai floated throughout his mind. 'You.and  
I.Damn hag!'  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Is something on your mind, Toguro?" the young woman sitting next to  
him asked, skipping rocks aross the lake that lay before them.  
  
"I was thinking.about our future.together," The Toguro replied,  
chucking a rock into the lake.  
  
"Our future?" she turned to him.  
  
He nodded. "Where will we be in fifty years?"  
  
"We'll be old and gray, teaching our abilities to dimwits." She  
laughed but quickly stopped, noticing the frown on her friend's face.  
  
"You know I don't want to grow old."  
  
Gankai looked at the lake sadly. "I know."  
  
"If I found a way to stay young, would..would you stay young with me?"  
  
She looked to Toguro and shook her head. "I-I can't do that."  
  
"I want you to do this with me! I don't want you to die! Please! I  
love you-"  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to tell me."  
  
"Wha? You knew?!"  
  
"I've felt the same way.but this is something I cannot do. I refuse  
to give up who I am just to be eternally youthful. Promise me that  
you won't sell your soul to be young forever. We can grow old  
together!"  
  
"I don't want to lose everything we've worked so hard for! We'd lose  
it all! Do you want that?!"  
  
Genkai sighed sadly. "Is that why you entered us in the Dark  
Tournament?"  
  
"Why don't you see what I'm trying to do?"  
  
"I see but I don't want." She said, walking over to Otouto.  
  
Scooping up his chin, she pressed her lips against his. He leaned  
closer, after recovering from the shock, but she pulled away. "Think  
about it, Koi." She told him, walking away.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Toguro had left the shower and was in the hallway, when he suddenly  
punched the wall.  
  
'Damn you! Why didn't you listen to me?!'  
  
Bui and Karasu watched their leader. "He's lost his mind," Karasu  
said. Bui gave a grunt as his reply and the to walked away.  
  
Toguro entered his room and dressed into his usual attire. Instead of  
leaving the safety of his room, he lay down on the bed. 'I refuse to  
be weak!' he told himself, another memory floating into his head.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Genkai and Toguro lay in their hotel room bed, flushed and worn out.  
There was a day of rest in between the last match they had fought and  
the semi-finals.  
  
Genkai turned her head to look at her worn out partner. "Koi? Koibito?  
Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, Tenshi. What it is?"  
  
"Do you think we can win?"  
  
"Of course we can! No one worked harder than we did to get here!"  
  
"Yea!" she yawned.  
  
"Rest Tenshi. We'll need our energy for tomorrow's match."  
  
Genkai nodded, laying her head on his chest. "Konban-wa, Koibito."  
  
Toguro smiled, putting his arms around her. "Konban-wa, Tenshi.  
Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru, koi."  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"I wish none of this would have ever happened! Gomen Tenshi! Forgive  
me, please. Aishiteru.come back.please."  
  
Otouto wiped the salty water that was running down his cheeks. 'I  
haven't cried since.since she said goodbye.'  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~ (A/N: Last one I promise! ^^')  
  
"I wish to be eternally young and have amazing Makai abilities!"  
  
Genkai looked to Toguro Otouto, not able to believe he was actually  
going through with it. She gave a disappointed sigh and left the  
ring.  
  
Otouto met up with her afterwards in their hotel room.  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
"I told you before, I refuse to sell my soul for power. You aren't  
the same man I fell in love with. I am not able tobe around someone  
who would sell their soul to run away from a problem."  
  
She headed towards the door, a suitcase with her clothing in tow.  
  
"You can't leave!" He said, taking her arm.  
  
"I'm leaving whether you like it or not. I can't love a souless  
creature."  
  
"Please, Genkai! Wait!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Koibito. Goodbye." She pulled from his grasp and walked  
out the door.  
  
Stunned, Toguro stared at the door, unable o believe it at first.  
When realization finally hit him, the younger Toguro fell to his knees  
and sobbed."  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
'I can't go back now.'  
  
/Think what you want! Until you realize your mistake, you'll never be  
at peace!/  
  
'What do you want?!'  
  
/I want you to suffer like I did for the last half a century!/  
  
Otouto shook his head to rid himself of the voice of his late tenshi.  
  
/Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you that I was leaving?!  
And then to fight you! I want you to feel what I felt!/  
  
'Leave me alone!'  
  
/It hurts doesn't it? To say goodbye to the one you love?/  
  
'Do you loathe me? You can kill me but not mess with my mind! I-I  
want it all to go away! I'm sorry! Aishiteru! What do I have to do  
to make you listen to me?!"  
  
A ghostly figure appeared at the foot of his bed of the young Genkai.  
"I am listening."  
  
"T-Tenshi?"  
  
"Yes, koibito?"  
  
"Do-Do you hate me?"  
  
"I dislike your actions and choices but not you."  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
She smiled sadly at the man infront of her and nodded. "Yes."  
  
The transparent figure of Genkai moved to the the bedside and sat on  
the bed, stroking his hair.  
  
"Aishiteru, Tenshi. Konban-wa." Toguro muttered before drifting off  
into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Konban-wa. Aishiteru.koibito." She leaned down and kissed his lips  
softly.  
  
Just as they touched, Genkai dispersed into a million sparkles, flying  
out an open window in the room.  
  
Before the lights had disappeared, a whisper filled the room. "We'll  
see each other again. Soon, real soon."  
  
Helteage: First Yu Yu fic! What'd you think?  
  
Arkea: R&R and let us know how it was!  
  
Helteage: Oh and sorry that Toguro and Genkai are OOC..I just wanted  
to try something different and I haven't see a Toguro/Genkai based  
fic. 


	2. Reveiw Responses and an Announcment

Wow.Lots of reveiws which I thank you all for! They made my day when I checked to see them. A lot has gone on and I have been unavailable. I'll be giving a response to each review. Thank you!  
  
chaos/KOS-MOS fan(hiei_botan@yyhmail.com)  
  
Well, that made me teary-eyed. ;_; In other words, you did a spectacular job! Genkai and Toguro are one of my favorite YYH pair-ups. I'm happy to see a fic for the two. (I've only read about 2. Hope more begin to appear!)  
  
I haven't seen many either! Arkea (my koi! ^.^) thought it'd be a good idea to put it up since he seen the eppy where Toguro killed Genkai. Maybe you should right one! I'll be sure to review on it!  
  
Angel of Fate ()  
  
BRAVO! BRAVO! It brought tears to my eyes! ;_; First time I've seen a Toguro/Genkai fic on ff.net! Very good!! *Continues to sob*  
  
Thanks ^.^! There aren't many out there! There really should be  
more.  
  
Roses in the Rain ()  
  
Thank you! I've always liked Toguro/Genkai stories, and although it isn't as emotional as I would've liked, this is still a great first. I'm still waiting for a story of Toguro/Genkai's younger years.. good job. =)  
  
I've always been looking for them but I've found one so far besides mine. Should it have been more emotional? Emotional things aren't really my thing.Arkea did all the emotional parts! One of their younger years would be really cool to see.maybe you should write one! Let me know if you post one up!  
  
DeFlIs and Calyia ()  
  
Oh my...that was strange and unrealistic. That never happened, never was to happen and was never wanted to happen! (I'll admit, I loved him before he sold his soul but I hated him after that.)rnrn ~Genkairn ps: This isn't a flame, this is a correction.  
  
I know, but isn't that the point of fanfiction? Fiction is unrealistic. Though I do thank you for your correction.  
  
Jesscheaux ()  
  
*sniff sniff* That was so beautiful! I think that this is the first Genkai/Toguro fic on fanfiction.net! BRAVO! I loved it. I think they make a cute couple :) Very nice job, keep up the good work! Ja ne!  
  
Thank you! Glad ya liked it! I've only seen one besides this one.I really wish there were more out there, they make a great couple!  
  
Storm  
  
That's the first fic I've seen based on Genkai and Toguro and I liked it :) It fit in very nicely with the story line and was a plausible happening. Thanks for the story :)  
  
Glad ya like it! It does? We really didn't plan on that one but I guess it all worked out! Your welcome!  
  
Siobhan()  
  
This fic was sad. I was just thinking about how Genkai and Toguro must've had a thing for each other cuz I just saw that episode when Genkai dies on cartoonnetwork. Reading this makes me feel bad for Toguro. This was a good story.  
  
I know, they even imply it! We watched it too and that's when Arkea got the idea for it.I do feel bad for him, to go through what he's going through inside. Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Bard()  
  
That was kinda sad. And they were not OOC. people tend to be OOC when they think of their dead love. It happens. Trust me. Thats just the way that people are. Now, I order you to write some more. please? (puppy dog eyes)  
  
I read your review and then read the fic over and over again recently. You're right, they weren't OOC. You can never truly know how someone feels until it happens to yourself. Some don't know how that is and never will know. Thank you very much.  
  
asian princess 61()  
  
aw! that is.. well.. oddly sweet! but you are kinda right genkai and toguro are kinda ooc. if you plan to continue this, i highly suggest it. its very well written and good job!  
  
Now that I understand the situation better I really don't believe they were, but I also can't see Toguro crying either! I didn't plan on continueing this but I may.Thank ya!  
  
Kuwabaralover ()  
  
Wow... this was just... beautiful. I loved the extreme angst this story contained. You say Toguro and Genkai were out of character? They were in perfect character. I loved this... you're right, there aren't any Toguro/Genkai fanfics out there. And this was a beautiful start to this genre of fics. You are a very talented writer. Great job! I loved the flashbacks.rnrn  
  
Angst was my idea! Romance was all Arkea! I kinda looked over the fic and now that I know how he would feel I don't think they are out of character.Well I really think there should be more out there! I'd love to see more out there! Maybe you could write one! I'd love to read it!  
  
Arach()  
  
^_^ Wonderful!rnrnOne of my most favorite couples ever! You did a really good job at this and everything. I hope to see more of your stories!rnrn^_^  
  
Glad you liked it! Maybe I will write more Yu Yu fics, perhaps Genkai and Touro ones! I love that couple too!  
  
Alright! I don't get to update much (hospitals, doctors, tests, etc.) so I won't set up any dates. There is a box full of fics that Arkea-koi left me, one that concludes this one. Please read and review it when it comes up. He wrote this one (and all many others) by himself so I'm sure you'll love it just as much as I did.  
  
~*~*~IN MEMORY OF ARKEA KAMIEL-We shall all miss you, Anubis~*~*~  
  
Look for fics that have that at the beginning of the summary! ( I have to find the titles, he left them on a separate sheet of paper with the summaries ^.^') 


End file.
